Such joints present difficulties in handling, for example, during mounting or assembly. When there are no retention means for holding the rollers in place on the trunnion pins, problems arise, as in loss of time, due to the rollers escaping from their pins, because of the presence of a bearing or bushing with a low coefficient of friction or an anti-friction coating in the bores of the rollers.